


Comfort

by scottielang



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Klaus seeks comfort in one of the best ways he knows how.





	Comfort

Klaus sighed as he laid back into his bed, in the room he grew up in. Everything was too familiar, the scribbles on the walls that he just doesn't remember writing himself, the musty, almost stale smell filling the air, the uncomfortable mattress under his back. He hardly ever slept there in his later teenage years, anyways.

It's definitely been a stressful couple of days, he thought to himself, watching rain trickle down the window. He tried to get a little more comfortable, pulling off his crop top and throwing it onto the floor, joining his shoes and socks which were abandoned hours ago.

He was already feeling a bit more at ease, one arm resting behind his head, the other tucked slightly into the waistband of his jeans. He exhaled deeply as he unbuttoned and unzipped them, hand snaking down deeper than before. Palming himself, he groaned feeling his cock grow under his hand. His jeans were quickly becoming too tight, so he peeled them off completely, throwing them to join the rest of his clothes.

He trailed his hand down following his happy trail, holding his dick at the base and rubbing ever so lightly, before his dick, now at full hardness, lay up flat against his tummy. He crudely spat into his hand, wrapping it around his full thick length and jerking off once again. He rolled his head back, imagining a pair of pretty lips wrapped around the pink tip, before taking his whole length down their throat. His back arched at the thought, a moan involuntarily escaping his lips. 

He needed more than this.

He flipped onto his stomach, shoving a pillow between his thighs and grinding onto it. He sucked on a finger, coating it in spit, and attempted to slide it inside his tight hole. It's been a while, he thought. He relaxed himself as much as he could, allowing his finger to slip inside easier. He wiggled his finger, fitting it deeper and deeper before his full finger was inside. He kept on humping the pillow, the material of his pillowcase feeling amazing against his cock.

He slipped another finger inside himself, the tingling, almost burning sensation was the best he'd felt in a long time. His thrusts quickened, needing the friction more and more as he felt that all too familiar knot in his stomach build up. He still needed more, the tip of a third finger joining the other two, he exhaled, releasing yet another porn star esque moan as the whole finger joined them. He thrust them, spread them, anything to stimulate himself even more.

As he felt himself getting closer and closer, he pulled out his fingers, flipping back onto his back, all of his attention now on his cock, he jerked it, squeezing the tip, using the pre cum as a makeshift lube. His pace quickened, hips thrusting along with the rhythm. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, the air filled with his own heavy breathing and grunts and moaned, before everything just got too much, he threw his head back, eyes rolling back, as he came hard, and a lot. Hot spurts of cum hitting his chin, his chest, he continued jerking himself through the pleasure, ending with one last spurt pooling on his stomach. 

Once his vision came back, he picked up his shirt, wiping the quickly cooling cum off himself before throwing it once more, and lay there trying to catch his breath. He was definitely comfy and relaxed enough to sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests to my inbox!!


End file.
